


Deep Space Miracles

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mpreg, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on a broken transport shuttle, a heavily pregnant Poe goes into labour with only Snap, Jess and BB-8 there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is Star Wars trash now. It's me! Space stuff is not my forte though (so don't pick on my bad ship descriptions ;w;) Written for the Force Awakens Kink meme.
> 
> "Heavily pregnant Poe is for some reason in a shuttle with Snap and Jess (maybe base had come under attack or they were taking him to Yavin 4 to give birth there). Something happens and the shuttle gets disabled and they need to wait for someone to hear their distress beacon. And so of course that’s when Poe’s water breaks.
> 
> This really was not the plan. They all agree on that. There was a really good reason Poe had been sticking to his desk work only and Snap had been filling in on the physical side of being Wing Commander.
> 
> Can it be a long labour, with Jess panicking (she’s so glad she only likes girls) and trying to fix the shuttle? And maybe Snap has a wife and one or two children so he’s a bit more of a help, but not much more. He keeps saying useless phrases trying to be helpful. Turns out his wife asked him to leave during her labours. BB8 is the most help somehow.
> 
> Poe manages to give birth with no complications (it just took ages and he is soo tired now) just before they get rescued.
> 
> Bonus for twins (one can be named after Poe’s mum Shara). "

“Well,” Poe tries not to wince as his voice cracks, feeling the smallest tendril of panic flare through him. “This-“

“Sucks bantha shit!” Jess slamming her hands ineffectually on the unresponsive controls of the small shuttle that Jess, Snap, BB-8 and Poe are now adrift in space in.

Beside her Poe watches as Snap looks over the information that BB-8 is projecting on to the datapad in his hand. “Well I’ve got a little bit of good news and a whole lot of bad news for you.” There’s none of his usual humour in his voice as he speaks. “What do you want to hear first?”

Poe winces as he shifts, unbuckling the restraints keeping him in place and slowly waddling over to Snap. Nine months of pregnancy and he still can’t get over the feeling of his enormous stomach swaying each time he moves. Sometimes it makes him feel like his body isn’t even his. Cringing Poe pushes that thought aside, right now it’s only going to do more harm than good.

“Give us the bad news first Snap, maybe it’ll make the good news seem better.” Poe leans against Snap’s chair, the short walk took more out of him than he’d like to admit.

He doesn’t miss when Snap glances down at his stomach and then shares a worried glance with Jess. BB-8 beeps at Poe, reminding him that he’s not to move around too much in his current condition it is not good for him and they do not wish to unsettle the small humanoids growing within him.

“Thanks B; I promise I’ll take it easy, very little moving around.” Poe doesn’t want to admit that part of the reason he got up was because of an uncomfortable pressure on his back that’s beginning to border on painful. It’s not a feeling he’s experienced once in his pregnancy and it worries him. Standing at least helps ease it somewhat.

Snap dips his head in acknowledgement and turns back to the datapad. “Right bad news first; the shuttles engines are completely offline. BB-8 and I can’t get any sign of life from them and that includes back up power. We’re stuck here until someone finds us and given that we’re two days behind the first group of personnel and supply ships that headed to the new base, and the next group isn’t supposed to leave D’Qar for at least another few days. Our communications are also damaged; we won’t be able to receive any transmissions until a ship is nearly on top of us.” 

Jess curses again, kicking the shuttle’s useless dashboard. “So you’re saying we’re essentially sitting ducks for anyone to come across.”

“Essentially yeah.” 

Poe sighs and rubs his stomach as one of the babies kicks violently within him. “If that’s all the bad news, what’s the good news Snap?”

“Life support is at one hundred percent, so long as we don’t lose power to the ship we’re good for up to a week drifting, and we’re more than adequately supplied with food and water to last that long.” Snap holds the datapad up for Poe and Jess to inspect. “We wont’ suffocate or starve to death, and I’ve managed to send a distress signal out so someone should hopefully pick it up and rescue us sooner rather than later.”

No one brings up the point that rescue may not come at the hands of the Resistance, but Poe knows they’re all thinking it. Ever the commander, even when he’s been relegated to desk work the last seven months, Poe pushes his worry back and focuses on raising the moral of his troops. “Well, since we’re not going anywhere any time soon, why don’t we break out the Sabaac deck that I know Testor has in her bag and pass away the time. We can even make it a betting game by proposing favours.”

Jess and Snap share a look before taking the distraction for what it is and grinning at each other. “You’re on Dameron, but don’t go crying to your husband when I win and rack up enough favours to keep you busy for the entirety of your next pregnancy.”

“You wish Testor, I’ll have you on diaper duty until these kids are ready to take on the First Order themselves.” Poe grins, moving to grab the cushion off his seat and slowly lowering himself to the floor, BB-8 quickly rolling over to cuddle up and coo at both Poe and his belly. 

Jess goes to get the cards and soon the three of them are absorbed in their game, laughing and ribbing at each other good naturedly as they play. At one point Snap disappears into the cargo department and comes out with drinks and snacks. For a little while it feels just like they’re back on D’Qar relaxing after a mission. 

Somewhere around their fifth hour stranded, the minor discomfort in his back has shifted into a full on pain back pain and he’s been having pelvis pains that have been steadily increasing in intensity. He doesn’t want to worry anyone, so he’s been trying to keep any signs of pain hidden behind jokes and smiles. 

Excusing himself to use the fresher, Poe grits his teeth as a wave of pain washes over him, he hasn’t said anything to Jess or Snap, but his pains have been getting steadily worse over the last few hours. At first he’d hoped it was only false labour. Doctor Kalonia had explained what that meant in detail as he progressed in his pregnancy and the fact that it was a normal occurrence for both women as well as the men in his subspecies who experienced pregnancy. It isn’t the first time he’s experience the irregular and mild contractions over the past two weeks. 

Poe’s pains haven’t lessened or disappeared like they have in previous instances, instead the pain has increased in strength and intervals at which he experiences it. At first they only occurred sparingly, every half hour or so, now Poe has noticed that they’re occurring between ten and fifteen minutes. There’s still a possibility that he’s not truly in labour, but when Poe slides his pants down he moans in distress at the sight of slightly pink discharge he sees there. The mucus plug, another sign that labour may soon be coming, and of course it’s at that moment that Poe’s water decides to break.

“Not now babies, it’s too early for you to be making your grand appearance.” As if to contradict his words, Poe is hit by a particularly hard contraction that has him gasping and doubling over, holding his stomach tightly. “Please, please no.”

An urgent knock on the fresher door has him flinching. “Poe? Are you alright? BB-8 says that he’s sensing high levels of physical distress from you.” 

Poe wants to cry at the sound of Snap’s concerned voice, wants to tell him that no, he isn’t okay. He’s going into active labour on a stranded shuttle in the middle of space, and there’s no Dr Kalonia to reassure him that everything is alright and to help him through the delivery; worse than that, Finn isn’t here by his side to keep him grounded and safe. 

He doesn’t realizes he’s started sobbing until he hears Snap trying to open the door to the fresher. “Poe?! Poe please buddy you have to open the door, you gotta let us know you’re alright.”

Shakily Poe redresses and stands, making the short distance to the door and unlocking it. He sinks into Snap’s arms as soon as the door is open, clinging to his friend. “Snap, I-I can’t do this.” 

Startled Snap holds him lightly, almost as though he’s afraid Poe will break if he holds him too hard. “Do what Poe?” Slowly he helps Poe out of the fresher and back to his original seat on the ship, with Jess hastily putting the cushions back on it and hovering worriedly. “What’s going on Poe?”

“I’m going into labour.” Poe manages before another contraction hits, he knows that less than ten minutes has passed since the last one. “The babies are coming.”

There’s a moment of tense silence before the cabin bursts into anxious excitement. BB-8 starts beeping frantically, going over all the information that it has downloaded about labour and what needs to be done. Jess is freaking out, cursing and praying at the same time, and Snap is standing there staring at Poe unsure of what to do.

If he wasn’t in so much pain Poe would laugh, actually he laughs anyway, because no matter how panicked and afraid he is, the sight of his friends freaking out around him offers a temporary reprieve. That snaps Snap and Jess out of their panic and they both turn to look at him and then at BB-8 who is berating them about panicking as it steadily beeps out instructions at them.

“You’re right BB-8, we need to stay calm and go through this with logic and care.” Snap says determinedly. “When my wife had our first child she was in labour for five hours before our little guy was finally born. She didn’t go into the final stages of labour until her contractions were four to five minutes apart. First we need to determine how far along you are Poe.”

Poe appreciates that Snap has some experience with this and allows the other man to take control of the situation, as much as can be allowed. “The last two contractions were less than ten minutes apart and lasted less than a minute.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Snap turns to Jess and BB-8. “I think we’ve got some time to prepare. BB-8 I want you to monitor Poe’s vitals and keep track of the contractions with him. Jess you and I need to get supplies; the med kit, blankets and towels or any cloth we can find, water, a knife, and anything else that we think can be useful. It’ll probably help Poe if we can make him some sort of bed for him to lie on.” 

Jess nods mutely, her dark eyes trained on Poe, who gives her a shaky smile. “Right, I’ll get started on that!” She runs off leaving Poe and Snap alone.

Snap kneels next to Poe and takes his hand. “Are you going to be alright for a few minutes while I help Jess out?”

“Contractions started approximately four hours ago and up until now I’ve managed to keep them from you guys.” Poe says with a pained parody of his usual smile. “I think I’ll be okay for a few clicks while you guys prep for this.” As Snap gets up, Poe grabs his hand. “I’m sorry about this Snap. I know you and Jess didn’t sign up for delivering any babies. This trip was only supposed to be a quick zip to deliver me to the new base and then back again for the X-Wings.” 

Shaking his head, Snap gives Poe’s hand a comforting squeeze. “You’re our commander and our friend; anything that happens we’re here for you, even the really crazy things.”

Poe’s smile widens at that, relief at not being alone allowing him to relax marginally. “Thank you. Now go, I want a nest of blankets as fit for a king as possible under these circumstances.” 

With a laugh Snap is off after Jess, the two of them disappearing from Poe’s sight. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me here for a little while B.” The hand Poe had grabbed Snap’s hnad with moves to rest on BB-8’s head. “I bet you’re excited about meeting the little ones. Won’t be too long now.” BB-8 coos worriedly at him before beginning to beep out a rhythm that Poe recognizes from birth preparation with Dr Kalonia. Poe let’s himself synch to the sounds, allowing his breathing to regulate until he’s feeling relaxed and maybe even a little sleepy, at least if it weren’t for the contractions. Other than the pain he isn’t feeling so bad anymore, with the way things are progressing this ordeal will hopefully be all over soon.

Thirteen hours after their shuttle became stranded, Poe has begun cursing every deity that he knows the names of as he paces back and forth in the cockpit of the shuttle, hands on his back to try and alleviate some of the pain that he’s been feeling for the last twelve hours or so. 

“I’m going to kill Finn for this.” He growls out, barely avoiding stepping on BB-8 who is trying to keep pace with him. “And I don’t care that he’s fully human! If he wants any more kids, he’s going to kirffing carry them himself! I don’t deserve to be the only one going through this!”

From where he’s sitting in the co-pilots chair watching Poe, Snap holds up his hand in a sign of peace. “It’ll be okay Poe, you’re really doing great and if we’re lucky Jess will manage a miracle and get the ship running again.” Poe sees him glance over at Jess who is currently under the dashboard pulling at wires and circuits in an attempt to fix the ship. Poe can’t see Jess, but he can tell from the way that Snap’s face falls that she’s not given him any good news.

Jess hadn’t bothered trying to fix the ship until seven hours into Poe’s labour, desperate to do something other than watch Poe as he struggled through the pain. Poe couldn’t blame her; he wasn’t taking his prolonged labour very well, the pain making him ridiculously irritable and snappy.

Poe’s fingers clench tightly into fists and he has to forcibly try and calm down enough to relax them as another contraction hits him with enough force to cause his steps to falter. BB-8 beeps to alert him that contractions are now five minutes apart and suggests that perhaps Poe should lie down and rest some. 

“Right, I’ll do that B.” Snap is on his feet in an instant helping Poe down onto the temporary bed they’d made him out of all the blankets they could find on the shuttle. Afterward he sits cross legged at Poe’s side, and Poe is thankful for it, but he’s still feeling alone. “Jess, I don’t think you’re going to get anywhere with the ship and I’d really like it if you could come sit with me as well.” 

There’s the sound of shuffling as Jess slides out and all but runs to his side, taking one of Poe’s hands in hers. “I’m here for you Poe! It’s just I feel so useless.”

Shaking his head Poe gives both Jess and Snap’s hands a squeeze. “Trust me Jess when I say I’m pretty sure we all do. Right now these babies are the only ones that seem to have any control over the situation and it doesn’t look like they’re in any hurry to get this over with.” The joke is weak but it brings a smile to Jess’ face and pulls a chuckle out of Snap.

“No offence Poe,” Jess says, meaning full offence of course, “but I’m really glad I’m a lesbian. As cute as kids are, I wouldn’t want to be in your place even if someone promised me my own fleet of ships and all the loveliest ladies in the world to pilot them.”

Poe laughs, gripping their hands tightly as the next contraction happens. “You’ve got Rey who is gorgeous and comes with the Millennium Falcon, doesn’t that count?”

“Rey thankfully isn’t anymore ready than I am to have kids, and we’ve both decided that when we do want them we’ll adopt. She wants to make sure what happened to her doesn’t happen to another child that she can possibly help.” Jess’ face lights up as she talks about Rey. Even though Rey’s reason’s for adoption are sobering, Poe agrees with them, and he knows that when they’re ready, Jess and Rey will be amazing parents to however many kids they decide to adopt.

“Smart plan. No matter how many people tell me that the pain of labour is worth it in the end, I’m in no hurry to repeat this experience any time soon.” They all get a laugh at that, even BB-8 beeps his amusement. “I can’t wait for this part to be over with.” Poe sighs, laying his head down and ridding through another contraction. 

“Trust me when I say neither can we.” Jess assures him with a pat to his shoulder. Neither she nor Snap move from Poe’s side and Poe appreciates it more than he could ever convey.

It’s another four hours before the action really starts and Poe has to grit back his screams as Snap kneels between his legs and tells him to ‘push, you’re going great, that’s it!’ If he’s trying to be encouraging he’s doing a terrible job, and if Poe didn’t have his legs up and spread as far apart as possible, he’d consider kicking Snap in the head. 

“Snap you sound like an idiot.” Jess snaps from where she’s holding Poe’s hand, acting as his rock. “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard those same lines in those sappy family holovids that Iolo likes so much.”

Snap grunts at that, but doesn’t look up from where he’s staring down at Poe, which is likely incredibly awkward for both of them. “Look I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with the whole birthing part of this process.”

Jess frowns at that, sharing a glance with Poe. “I thought you were the expert what with having two kids of your own.” 

“Well maybe I was kicked out of the delivery room both times for being too annoying.” Snap admits abashedly, “But I’ve still got more experience than anyone else on this ship,” Anyone else being Jess since Poe can’t exactly deliver his own babies, “And I’ve got BB-8 here to guide me through this so it’ll be fine.” He doesn’t sound as convincing as he’s likely trying to be.

Poe would care more except that suddenly he’s in so much pain with a particularly strong contraction, and there’s pressure against his reproduction entrance, and Snap is screaming about seeing a head, while BB-8 and Jess just seem to be screaming. Eventually the pain subsides and Poe lies back against the cushion propping him up to catch his breath. He doesn’t want to do this anymore, he’s just so tired, he can feel his eyes start to slide closed despite his current pain and discomfort.

Snap’s voice brings him back to present. “Okay Poe, you’re gunna have to give us another big push like that because I can see a head and I think you can get baby number one out if you do.” 

BB-8 chirps encouragingly Poe’s way from where he is situated next to Snap. He has several towels draped over his body for Snap to grab when he needs them. He also has a few small tools that would be needed stashed in his internal compartment, such as suction device that was to be used to clear the babies’ airways, a clamp, a sharp knife and some ties.

“Okay Poe, deep breath and push!” 

Screaming, Poe pushes with everything he has, pulling on his fear, and his longing for Finn, as well as the presence and comfort of his friends here at his side to find the strength to keep pushing past the pain. There’s an immense pressure and horrible pain before he feels something pass and Snap is crying out in shocked delight.

“You did it! One little baby out, and my god Poe she’s beautiful!” 

There’s rustling and Poe can see Snap moving around in his peripheral and he’s worried because he can’t hear anything from the baby. Just as he’s about to ask if something’s wrong, a small wail pierces the air, and Poe’s heart soars as he listens to the sound of his daughter’s first cries. He watches as Snap passes her to Jess, and then hold his arms out reverently to take her and hold her close to his chest. She’s perfect and beautiful in every way, with Finn’s dark skin and dark hair that has the slightest curl to it.

She’s quiet as Poe holds her, rocking her as much as he can in his current position. He wants to spend the rest of the night holding her but a sharp contraction reminds him that he isn’t done, there’s still her brother to bring forth in the world. Hurriedly he passes her back over to Jess and grips the blankets beneath him tightly as he begins to push at Snap’s urging.

Since he’s already pushed out one baby, the other proves less difficult but no less painful. Poe’s son is slightly smaller than his daughter but he makes up for it as he wails twice as loudly when his little lungs are clear. His skin is slightly lighter than his sister’s and Poe can already tell that he has Finn’s beautiful nose.

Soon after Poe is bundled up against one of the walls, swathed in blankets with both his babies curled up on his chest swaddled in soft towels and sleeping peacefully. Poe wants to sleep as well but he can’t bear the thought of taking his eyes off either of them.

“Did you and Finn come up with names already?” Jess asks from where she’s sitting on his right side, staring in awe at the two little bundles in Poe’s arms.

Poe nods, but doesn’t volunteer any more information, content to keep the names that he and Finn have chosen a secret. He smiles at Jess when she bumps his shoulder slightly for his silence. Instead he turns to Snap, who has since cleaned himself off and is now sitting on Poe’s left side grinning at Poe and the babies. “Thank you Snap, even with your cheesy lines, I couldn’t have done this without you.” He turns to Jess and BB-8 who is nestled between her legs. “This wouldn’t have been possible without any of you.”

Snap shakes his head, and pats Poe’s arm. “We were all happy to help and we’re ecstatic to be the first new members of the Resistance and Blue Squadron.” 

Chuckling Poe presses kisses to both babies’ foreheads. “We’ll have to assign them there own call sign then.” 

“Blue Twin One and Blue Twin Two.” Jessica volunteers with a laugh. “At least until we have proper names to call them.”

“Or Black Two and Black Three after our daring commander.” Snap suggests; causing Poe to laugh as Jess let’s out a snort at that, even BB-8 burbles their amusement at the joke. 

The moment is broken up by the sound of a static crackle filling the shuttle followed by a familiar voice. “Red Shuttle this is the Millennium Falcon, is anyone alive in there?” 

Jess scrambles up and over to the dashboard, hitting the comlink button with a shaking hand. “Millennium Falcon this is Red Shuttle reading you. I hope you’ve come to save our butts.” 

“We heard that you ran into a little trouble and have come to pick you up.” Rey laughs over the com, Chewbacca’s familiar growl echoing the sentiment. “I hope you don’t mind but we’ve brought an extra passenger.”

Finn’s voice is full of anxiety and concern as he speaks. “Poe! Is Poe there!? Is he okay?”

Poe accepts Snap’s help in getting up and making his way over to the dashboard, not wanting to put down either of the twins. “I’m fine Finn all of us are.” He looks down at the babies sleeping in his arms. “All six of us.”

“S-six?” Finn’s voice trembles as he speaks.

“Hurry up and get us out of here, I can’t wait for you to meet your son and daughter.” Poe tells him teasingly, his smile painfully wide as he hears Rey’s whoop and Chewie’s roar of delight. 

Poe can hear Finn crying through the comlink as Rey tells them to hold tight.

Chuckling, Poe speaks softly to his children. “Don’t worry kids, your dad may be a bit of a cry baby himself, but he’s going to keep you both safe and to love you almost as much as I will.” As if they can sense their father’s presence, the twins wake up, making little noises as they move within Poe’s arms. “Don’t worry, he’ll be here soon.”

When the Falcon docks with them, and the shuttles doors open, the first thing Poe sees is Finn running toward him, stopping just short of embracing him in one of their usual exuberant hugs. Seeing his hesitation, Poe steps forward and presses his lips to Finn’s in a light kiss. “It’s about time you got here love. Are you ready to meet Shara and Slip?” 

Sniffling Finn looks down at the two little babies in Poe’s arms, their babies, slowly, reverently, he kisses each of their foreheads and then carefully pulls Poe into his arms. “Hi Shara, hi Slip, I’m your daddy Finn. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you arrived, but I promise I’ll always try to be there for you from now on.”


End file.
